gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Liberty Jam
The Liberty Jam, 101.3 FM, is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, hosted by DJ Clue. The station plays East-Coast hip-hop, East Coast gangsta rap, hardcore hip-hop and Mafioso rap, all which were very popular during the mid-and late '90's especially when it was on the rise again (thanks to rappers Nas, DMX, Kim Lil' Kim and the late Notorious B.I.G and Pun Big Pun) after Coast hip-hop West Coast hip hop was dominating during the early and mid '90's. Name The exact name of the radio station is inconsistent. The DJ, as is all but one radio imaging, simply refer to the station as "Liberty Jam" with only "FM" or "101.3" augmented into the name; in addition, neither of the two versions of the radio station's logos (from the website or the audio options) use the article. On the other hand, the manual of the game, as well as the game's audio options, refers to the station as "The Liberty Jam", with the aforementioned single radio imaging following suit. Description Liberty Jam's airtime is primarily occupied by "The Desert Storm Show", which DJ Clue hosts. Often times, DJ Clue will announce multiple shoutouts to various individuals (including 8-Ball) between songs, and occasionally insert his own voiceovers into tracks in the same fashion as DJ Timecode at MSX FM, albeit in a lower frequency. Certain tracks are also bridged by transitions. The station substitutes Grand Theft Auto III's Game Radio FM as the sole hip hip station in GTA Liberty City Stories, circa 1998, and is implied to be the chronological predecessor to Game FM. Tracks *Method Man - "All I Need" (1994) Note: This is the album version without R&B singer Mary J. Blige *Big Pun feat. Fat Joe - "Twinz (Deep Cover '98)" (1998) *DMX feat. DJ Clue, Drag-On, Jadakiss, Styles P. and Eve - "Ruff Ryders Anthem (Remix)" (1998) *DMX feat. Sheek Louch - "Get At Me Dog" (1998) *Big Pun - "Beware" (1998) *Redman feat. Method Man - "Do What Ya Feel" (1996) *The L.O.X. - "Chain Gang Freestyle" (1998) *Noreaga - "N.O.R.E." (1998) *Mobb Deep - "Shook Ones Pt.II" (1994) *The L.O.X. - "Chest2Chest Freestyle" (1998) *Onyx feat. Big Pun and Noreaga - "Shut 'em Down (Remix)" (1998) *Raekwon - "Incarcerated Scarfaces" (1995) *Note: Deep Cover 98 sampled Dr. Dre's Deep cover which was featured in Radio Los Santos. The video also even featured a cameo appearance from Snoop Dogg however the video was released in 2000 and dropped the 98 out of the title. Videos Tracklist File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Method Man - "All I Need" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Big Pun feat. Fat Joe - "Twinz" (Deep Cover '98) File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam DMX feat. DJ Clue and others - "Ruff Ryders Anthem" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam DMX feat. Sheek Louch - "Get At Me Dog" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Big Pun - "Beware" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Redman feat. Method Man - "Do What Ya Feel" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam The L.O.X. - "Chain Gang Freestyle" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Noreaga - "N.O.R.E." File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Mobb Deep - "Shook Ones Part 2" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam The L.O.X. - "Chest2Chest Freestyle" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Onyx feat. Big Pun and Noreaga - "Shut 'em Down" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Raekwon - "Incarcerated Scarfaces" Full radio File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Full radio See also * Game Radio FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III that plays east coast hip-hop. * Wildstyle, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays old school hip-hop. * Playback FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays classic hip-hop. * Radio Los Santos, a radio staton in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V that plays west coast hip-hop. * Fresh 105 FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays old school hip-hop. * The Classics 104.1, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays classic hip-hop. * The Beat 102.7, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays contemporary hip-hop. It also features songs by Mobb Deep and members of The LOX. * West Coast Classics, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays classic west coast hip-hop. Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:The Liberty Jam